secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Doc Saturday
"Breaks are for people without mortal enemies searching for the key to ultimate power." -' Doc Saturday'' Solomon "Doc" Saturday is a genius adventurer from the bayou in Louisiana who spends his life studying cryptids and building many of the gadgets the family uses. A person who takes science very seriously, Doc is one of the world’s leading experts in the field of cryptozoology. A loving father who is very paternal, he often tries to teach his son responsibility. Doc has incredible strength and is trained in 14 different forms of martial arts. He is also blind in his right eye. He believes when he and Drew unearthed the Kur Stone eleven years ago that they may have unleashed a great evil on the world. However, since Zak was born that same year that, Doc believes his son may be the key to saving it. At the time the stone was discovered, he did not have the scar over his right eye or the shock of white hair. In Van Rook's Apprentice, Doc is at first happy that his wife Drew found her long lost brother Doyle. But is later annoyed by him and how Zak pays far more attention to him. It isn't that he hates Doyle, it's just that he fears that if left around him for to long Zak will end up just like him, thus Doyle put Zak in danger many times. Because of all this and accidentally destroying the Owlman Doc fired Doyle, ironically Zak found the real clue when he went to say good bye to Doyle when he left the air ship, and saw the message shaped out of the canyons from above. Like many inventions, Doc and Drew built the "Cortex Disruptors" which they are most commonly seen using. Due to the power and danger of them Doc refused to let Zak have one in episode the The King of Kumari Kandam. Drew and him were captured by the royal guards while Zak, Fisk and Komodo escaped, Drew and Doc escaped from their cell and disguised themselves as guards some time later. But when Drew tried to surprise attack V.V. Argost, Zak having taken some Cortex Disruptors to show his parents that he could be responsible with them fired at V.V. Argost but missed, and hit his mom. Doc was very angry at Zak for doing this but later forgave him and gave him all their Disruptors to use against the Kumari's giant sea serpent. After stopping it Doc started to at least trust Zak to '''hold a Disruptor (most likely with the safety still on). In The Kur Guardian, it is revealed that they got Fiskerton when Zak was still young and Doc really intended to just transport Fiskerton somewhere else but Zak wanted to keep him. When they got Fiskerton they also already had Komodo and they also had no clue what Fiskerton was but Zak said he was a Saturday. Doc didn't have the white streak in his hair or the eye problem throughout that time. In Season 3 Episode 1: Kur Part 1, The Secret Scientists discover Zak is Kur. The Family soon become fugitives. While The Secret Scientists are tracking him, Zak realizes this puts him and his family in danger. Voiced by: Phil Morris Notable Equipment *Battle Glove *Cryptipedia *Cortex Disruptors Family *Drew Saturday (wife) *Zak Saturday (son) *Fiskerton (adopted son, non human) *Komodo (adopted son, non human) *Zon (adopted daughter, non human) *Doyle Blackwell (brother-in-law) Trivia Warning: this article contains information that may spoil the main plot of the show. *Doc believes that Zak will use his powers to save the world one day, and therefore has him training constantly. After Doc discovered Zak's status as Kur, he told Zak that no matter how complicated things have gotten since then he still believes that. *Doc's first close-up cryptid was the Honey Island Swamp Monster. *In the episode Once More the Nightmare Factory, he said that he blames himself for the deaths of all the secret scientists who died the first time they infiltrated Weird World. *Doc was mentioned to be very rich as in the episode Something in the Water, Doyle mentioned that he actually has to work for a living, while Doc on the other hand simply inherited his family's fortune. *He is the father of Kur (a.k.a. Zak). *While his age is not definite (yet) Stephens stated that he "imagined Doc as 40, or so". *Doc was not blind in his right eye when he and his family found Fiskerton. *It was revealed in The Return of Tsul 'Kalu that Doc's eye was blinded by the cryptid hunter Tsul 'Kalu. When Zak was younger, he accidentally destroyed a sacred site. Tsul 'Kalu being the site's protector attempted to go after Zak, the Saturdays escaped on their airship. However Tsul 'Kalu got on the ship and attempted to attack Zak in his sleep. Doc found him and convinced him that Zak was too young to know what he had done, and as his father, Zak's mistake was his responsibility. As such, Doc and Tsul 'Kalu battled one on one on top of the Airship during a thunderstorm. Tsul 'Kalu used the Claw of one of his prey to electrocute Doc, which damaged his eye, gave him his scar, and turned a large part of his hair white. Doc beat Tsul 'Kalu and in return Tsul 'Kalu gave him his claw pendant, which Doc later gave to Zak. Doc and Drew had always told Zak that Doc lost his eye in an accident so Zak wouldn't feel guilty. *He believes in science much more than magic, unlike Drew. Gallery Image:YoungDoc.jpg|Doc 11 years ago Image:Doc glove.jpg|Doc's Battle Glove Quotes *''"Breaks are for people without mortal enemies, searching for the key to ultimate power."'' - Doc Saturday *''"No! If we lose Kur to the open sky, we may never find it again!" ''- Doc Saturday *''"Next anniversary, back to the squid intestines."''- Doc Saturday *''"I never agreed to get rid of it!"'' - Doc to Drew in The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl after Drew threw the TV outside the windows of the Airship. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category: Secret Scientist Category:Comic book storise Characters Category:saturday family